headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Rider Vol 3 Annual 1
| next = Annual #2 }} "Taste of Powers" is the title to the first story featured in the first Annual edition of ''Ghost Rider'', Volume 3. The story was written by Howard Mackie with artwork by Chris Bachalo and inks by Mark Buckingham. It was colored by Christie Scheele and lettered by Richard Starkings. The second story is called "Lost in the Night" and is written by Howard Mackie and illustrated by Isaac Cordova. It was inked by Bud LaRosa, colored by Carlos Lopez, and lettered by Gail Beckett. The third feature is called "The Worm Turns" and is written by Joey Cavalieri. Kirk Van Wormer handled the artwork while the inking was done by Brad Vancata. It was colored by Sarra Mossoff and lettered by Kurt Hathaway. The cover art illustration was rendered by Chris Bachalo. All stories were edited by Bobbie Chase and Evan Skolnick with James Felder as assistant editor. This issue shipped in September, 1993 and carries a cover price of $2.95 per copy (US). "Taste of Power" * Writer - Howard Mackie * Penciler - Chris Bachalo * Inker - Mark Buckingham * Colorist - Christie Scheele * Letterer - Richard Starkings * Assistant editor - James Felder * Editor - Evan Skolnick * Editor - Bobbie Chase Appearances * Ghost Rider :* Danny Ketch :* Noble Kale * Barbara Ketch * Seer * Night Terror, Carl Blake * Dis * Trash * L.J. * Ms. Malone * Mister Balin * None * Humans * Demons * Vampires * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts * Hell Chains * Motorcycles :* Hell Cycle * Claws * Transformation * Vampirism "Lost in the Night" * Writer - Howard Mackie * Penciler - Isaac Cordova * Inker - Bud LaRosa * Colorist - Carlos Lopez * Letterer - Gail Beckett * Assistant editor - James Felder * Editor - Evan Skolnick * Editor - Bobbie Chase Appearances * Night Terror, Carl Blake * Kenneth * Timothy * The Wanderer * None * None * Humans * Vampires * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan * None * None * Vampirism "The Worm Turns" * Writer - Joey Cavalieri * Penciler - Kirk Van Wormer * Inker - Brad Vancata * Colorist - Sarra Mossoff * Letterer - Kurt Hathaway * Assistant editor - James Felder * Editor - Evan Skolnick * Editor - Bobbie Chase Appearances * Ghost Rider :* Danny Ketch :* Noble Kale * None * Rigor Mortis * None * None * Humans * Demons * New York :* New York City :* Brooklyn ::* Cypress Hills ::* Cypress Hills Cemetery * Hell Chains * Motorcycle :* Hell Cycle Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped in a polybag, which included a Marvel Comics trading card. * Assistant editor James Felder is credited as James "Professor" Felder in this issue. * This issue includes a Ghost Rider, Danny Ketch pin-up illustration by artist Mark Buckingham. * This issue includes a Ghost Rider, Danny Ketch pin-up illustration by artist Isaac Cordova. * This issue includes a Ghost Rider, Danny Ketch pin-up illustration by artist Brad Vancata. * This is the first appearance of Night Terror, Carl Blake who is the featured "new character" for the 1993 Marvel Annual editions for this issue. * This is the first appearance of Rigor Mortis. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Ghost Rider Vol 3 Category:1993/Comic issues Category:September, 1993/Comic issues Category:Tom DeFalco/Editor-in-Chief Category:Bobbie Chase/Editor Category:Evan Skolnick/Editor Category:James Felder/Assistant editor Category:Chris Bachalo/Cover artist Category:Howard Mackie/Writer Category:Chris Bachalo/Penciler Category:Mark Buckingham/Inker Category:Christie Scheele/Colorist Category:Richard Starkings/Letterer Category:Isaac Cordova/Penciler Category:Bud LaRosa/Inker Category:Carlos Lopez/Colorist Category:Gail Beckett/Letterer Category:Joey Cavalieri/Writer Category:Kirk Van Wormer/Penciler Category:Brad Vancata/Inker Category:Sarra Mossoff/Colorist Category:Kurt Hathaway/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories